Vampire Hunters
by lgt890
Summary: Bella lives in a family of vampire hunters who are half-vampire. How will she cope with her life if her love is the very people they hunt? This is my first story please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Hunters: Bella is in a family of Vampire Hunters. How will she live with her love when her love is exactly what she hunts?

Chapter1

Bella pov

I can only concentrate on the enemy in front of me. My family waiting for me behind me. I dashed forward and slashed at him…the prey. He fell struck by my blade. I finished him off cutting him apart then burning his remains. My family went back to me. "Bella you have finally killed your first vampire." Charlie said. "Well you seem to grow up so fast." Said my mother, Renee. "Now Bella would start hunting with us right dad?" my brother Vergil said that. We are a family of half-vampires halfway turned because of a weakened vampire's venom. Given daggers made of a special metal that can cut a vampire, meant to hunt them. "BELLA!!! Hey we should leave now. Remember we have to move out of Phoenix. We're going to Forks." Vergil said, waking me from my memory. "Let's go. Mom and Dad went on ahead." He said as he started running. I followed him. We got to our house safely. We went it and started packing. Everyone met at the living room. "I have the tickets let's go." Said Charlie.

Vergil pov

We drove all the way to the airport. When we got down I was still listening to my Ipod when Charlie asked me to get the bags. I did and gave some of the bags to Charlie. We started walking through the whole boring process of boarding a plane. We were soon on the plane and some people were staring at us like we were gods of well…I don't know. We drifted to sleep on the plane.

A/N: I don't think that was to good…do you? Please review. Kinda short I must say


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Just in case you should know I have a poll in my account thing and that this is my first story and that Vergil is 17 and Bella is also 17 but Vergil is a few months older. And that I am a (**dramatic pause)** guy who is not gay. You might be shocked.

Vergil pov

We got down from the plane and went through the process that I don't really remember that much. We went to the arrival place and hailed a cab. Dad said he already bought a house. I hope its what mom would umm…prefer. She is more childish than all of us combined after all. After a few minutes we arrived at the house. Surprised as I was it was strangely in the woods.

Bella pov

When we finally arrived at the house I noticed it was in the woods and that there was another house beside it. We went in the house and checked it out. The living room was big and it had a sofa in the middle of it. In front of the sofa was a flat screen TV. The dining area had a large round table in the middle. The kitchen had a stove, microwave and other cooking things. The rooms were on the second floor. Our rooms looked the same except mom and dad's were larger. All the rooms had large beds that could fit three people. Each room had a computer, a desk, and a closet. (A/N If you notice that I didn't describe the color of the walls is that I am leaving that up to you to decide which color would look nice on the walls so just imagine that.)

All of us started arranging and unpacking our things. We had a family meeting at the dining area. "Kids your going to school tomorrow." Said Charlie. I asked "Sure but do we have to eat the food there?" "Of course you don't have to Bella" said Renee. "I'll be working as a police officer and your mom will stay at home." Said Charlie. Vergil asked " Can we do some school events like running for elections?" "I don't see why not." said Renee. We agreed on everything and soon went to sleep.

Vergil pov

I woke up early because well we have school today. I went downstairs and found that Bella was ready to go to school. We started walking there since it isn't that far away. We were silent the whole way. When we arrived there was nothing there but there was a shiny silver Volvo parked. We decided to first go to the main office. We were told to go to each class then give this paper to them then they will give us our textbook. We got our schedule, map of the school and sat down at one of the benches in the school. We started memorizing the schedule and the map. After one hour the students started filling up the parking area. We were told at the main office to go to the Auditorium first. We started on our way and eventually got there. The principal was there waiting for us and everyone started filling up the Auditorium. He told us to wait outside. After a few minutes a teacher told us to go in. We went in and went on the platform. "These two are our new students starting today I hope you welcome them here in Forks High School." Said the principal on a microphone. Most of them were staring and Bella blushed, I just looked at them, searching if there were vampires among them. I know I may sound crazy thinking that in a school that's where we would find vampires, but I actually found one…no five of them. So pale yet beautiful. They could only be vampires or they are actually albinos who look good. (A/N No offence to the albinos reading this.)

A/N That is where I should end and please review it will be greatly appreciated no flames please.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N This is mainly gonna be the description of Vergil. There is also gonna be a description of what the Swan family wears :) there is still a story here though. I noticed that whenever I post one chapter, I get one review. So weird. And Ces you think this is interesting?

Edward pov

"These two are our new students starting today I hope you welcome them here in Forks High School." Said the principal. I looked on the stage there was a girl and a boy. The girl looked very beautiful. She had brown eyes that looked so thoughtful. Her hair color matched her eyes. Her hair was smoothed down behind her body reaching the small of her back. She had pale skin and her blush was also beautiful.

The boy beside her also had pale skin. He had messy black hair. His eyes were also brown like the girl's except darker. They did look a like so I guess they are both siblings. They were wearing almost the same clothes. They both wore a red shirt with a jacket on except the girl's shirt was white. Their pants were black with pockets on the left side on the left knee. They were wearing white rubber shoes. Strangely enough, I couldn't here any of their thoughts.

"Please welcome Bella Swan and Vergil Swan into our school." Said the principal. Some guys whistled while some girls thoughts were quite dirty. The principal told all of us to go to class now. I went on my way and said 'See you later' to Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie.

Bella pov

I was on my way to class. My first class would be… Trig. I started walking to class and handed the note to the teacher. He gave me a large and heavy textbook. I sat near the back of the class. The time went by quickly. Then my next class was Lit. I got there and gave the paper to the teacher. She gave me a textbook and pointed to the seat near the front. I sat there and a boy on my left introduced himself to me. His name was Mike Newton. I told him my name and class went by quicker than I thought. I got up and walked to English class. The same thing happened for the next few hours until lunch. At lunch I started walking to the cafeteria. When I arrived I saw Vergil beside me and I told him to meet me at the table near the double doors of the cafeteria. He said sure and went to get himself some drink or something. After a few seconds I got to the table and seated myself. Vergil was there before I was. He said "I think there are vampires here." I was just plain confused. How could vampires stay in a school filled with fresh human blood being everywhere? "How?" I asked. "I don't know either but I am pretty sure that they look too pale and beautiful to be normal." He responded. That's when I noticed someone staring at us. I looked to this table at the corner. There were five incredibly pale and beautiful people sitting there. There was one that was really large and very muscular. There was a little pixie…I guess. There was one that looked very calm. There was one that was more beautiful than the ones that I have so far observed. There was also this very thoughtful looking one with messy bronze hair. The bronze-haired one looked at me and I turned to look back at Vergil. "I see that you have seen them." He said. "We have to tell this to mom and dad." I said. He just nodded.

A/N I have absolutely no idea as to why I always write short chapters…maybe its just easier that way. R&R please.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I just like really short chapters :). Won't be able to update after this because exams for me are close and I got to study now…maybe.

Bella pov

Lunch was finished and I headed for Biology. I walked into the classroom and it was already full except for one seat beside the bronzed-haired boy from a while ago. I had to sit beside him and be partners for today's activity…great. I sat down and confusion swept his face. He examined me closely and I blushed. He looked away and after a few minutes the teacher went in. I gave him the piece of paper and received the book. I sat myself down again. He moved as far away from he as he can. He tried but failed. The teacher asked us to get the microscope…together so it doesn't drop. I guess he doesn't trust us at all.

We stood up went to his table and picked up the microscope. Our hands touched and he flinched. We sat down and were told to identify what stage each clip was. Easy. I learned this since it was discovered. After all I am just as old as Vergil…technically. We finished the exercise ahead of time and soon enough the period ended. He bolted out of the room at human speed. I walked to the next class, which is gym.

At gym, I discovered that I shared this class with Vergil. Good. We could use the time to plan maybe or something. The teacher told us that we would be playing tennis in pairs. A smile spread across my face. Vergil and I had played tennis against Charlie and Renee. And we won. Humans should be easy to beat compared to half-vampires. The teacher told us the pairings. "Vergil and Isabella. Jasper and Alice…" Yes! We are so gonna win. He continues and tells us that we will be first playing against Mike and Jessica. We beat them too easily. We continued on until we played against the Cullens. They were good but not good enough. We still won.

At the end of gym Vergil and I started waking back home. (A/N it is only drizzling) We got home and noticed that there were three cars not one outside. A McLaren Mercedes and a 2006 Bugatti veyron 16.4. (A/N The pics. are in my file)

When we got in the house we immediately called for a family meeting. "Mom, Dad we think there might be vampires at Forks High." I said.

A/N Hehehe time to end it and maybe time to study.


	5. PLEASE READ THIS

**PLEASE READ THIS**

**I cannot update until you guys/girls vote on the poll on my profile because I do not know what "type" of chapters you guys like. Short, long or whatever just vote. Sorry for the false alarm. Disclaimer for the chapters before and after and any other Twilight story I make: Meyer owns the characters not me.**

**I am saying this again please vote and my exams are already next week so please just vote.**

**Also please read my A/N because i am going to feel weird because well I might as well just write the story without the A/N.**

**Everyone please make an effort to just REVIEW. It makes me feel better and maybe even motivated. My most trust worthy reviewer is dracorium...so far**

**No offense to anyone out there.**

**Edit: The poll does not seem to be showing up in my profile so just review your vote.**

**Another Edit: The poll is done and I got one vote for longer chapters so longer chapters it is.**


	6. Chapter 5

A/N Finally exams are over!!! Sorry for not updating but I was busy playing Left4Dead and Fallout 3. I got one vote (still a vote) for longer chapters so I will do my best to make the chapters longer. Tell me if it is long enough for you guys or I should make it longer. Please R&R.

Chapter 5

Edward pov

Time went on quickly until lunch. Thoughts went through my mind in a flash. A "normal" day for me. When I got to the lunchroom I took my "food" and went to our table near the corner.

I sat down and saw Emmett and Rosalie talking I didn't need to hear their thoughts to know what it was about but I was wrong. "Edward can you hear the girl there." Said Emmett pointing at the new girl, Bella.

"No." was my annoyed answer. "Why?" asked Rose. I replied "I don't know. That is what bothers me."

The girl, I mean Bella was looking at me and her brother said to her "I see that you have seen them. We have to tell this to mom and dad." What would that mean? Do they know? Impossible. "Alice do they know?" I asked. "I don't think so, unless they aren't human themselves. I can hear their heart beat though."

Lunch ended and my next class was Biology. I got there earlier than anyone else. I sat in my table and soon enough the classroom was filled and the new girl arrived and had to sit beside me.

By the time she sat beside me I was filled with this mouth-watering aroma of blood. I never felt this before and it was so tempting to just drink her clean. I **will** try my best not to kill her. I had to hold my breath.

The teacher went in and she stood up and gave the teacher a paper and was given a book. Enough time for me to breathe and think clearly. She went back to the chair beside me and I moved away as far as I could.

The teacher called us to take the microscope together. I stood up and so did she. As we took the microscope our hands touched and I flinched. We returned to the table with the microscope and sat down. We were told to identify what stage the clip was. Easy if it weren't for the delicious aroma coming from the girl. I learned this when I studied for the first time in college.

We finished earlier than the others and time went by so slowly this time because of me thinking of how that blood would taste under my fa-. I should not be thinking of this instead I should think of what I will do after class. Thoughts swam through my head and I just stuck to bolting out…at human speed.

The bell rung and thank God for that. I started running at human speed out of there and to the door of my next class. English should give me time to think what I should do for now. I arrived and saw that Emmett was already there.

Jasper pov

I met up with Alice at gym and I dressed up and was called up by the coach to get the tennis rackets and balls. I ran at human pace and took the equipment and went back to coach. I was beside Alice as the teacher was saying who the were partnered with who. "Vergil and Isabella, Jasper and Alice..." Yes! We would win...again.

First we were against Tyler and Lauren. We beat them and continued on until we had to fight against Vergil and Isabella. At the start we were winning until they started being "serious". They were **very** good and we couldn't beat them at all. Wit a minute. Two humans beat two vampires in tennis? That's weird...how could they beat us? I looked at Alice with an incredulous expression on my face. She too was confused on the possibility of this happening. The chances should be around zero to one trillion...or more.

When we were dismissed Alice and I headed to Edward's Volvo and waited there for him. He arrived with Rosalie and Emmett. We were all silent the whole trip and I felt confusion sweep through me. I tried to calm everyone down but they were all too...confused. Who or what could those two new students be?

Edward pov

So many thoughts swarmed in my head by the time I arrived at my Volvo. So many questions, I can't think with all of these...thoughts. Argh! My head is starting to finally calm and I opened the door and went in my car. Everyone got in and I started driving. Lots of questions were in each of my family member's heads. _Who are those two new students? What could they be? Do they have a family? Are they normal? _were just some of there thoughts. After a few minutes of constant thoughts battering my head, we finally arrived home.

"Carlise, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper meeting in the "dinner table" now." I said. All of us arrived there and I said "Carlise, Esme you might know that there are new students in Forks High right now and we think that they might be vampires."

A/N Time to end it there. Please tell me if this is long enough for you guys and please R&R. Need constructive criticism so that I can be better but please don't flame. Might not update too soon unless I could get my hands on this laptop anytime soon. Bye for now.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N I'll try to make this chapter longer. Please R&R and enjoy. :)

Vergil pov

"Mom, Dad we think there might be vampires at Forks High." Bella said. Mom was showing shock all over her face while Dad seemed calm but within his eyes were signs of shock. "How?" was the only question that came out of Mom's mouth.

"We don't know but it is impossible for humans to be **that **pale and beautiful." I said. "It could be just pale people son." said Dad. "Have you seen their eyes? Did you feel their skin? Have you noticed how they act?" asked Mom. Bella answered "Mom I was lab partners with one of them and our hands touched, it was cold. They always stick to themselves and when I got near one of them his eyes turned black almost immediately."

Everything was quiet for God knows how long until Dad spoke up. "Kids you should do a bit of recon. We could use a bit more information before we start planning."

Great _recon _great. I hate recon. You have to pretty much stalk the person without them noticing you. Should be easy if it weren't for their extra enhanced senses. I still hate it. I remember our first recon. We just sat back and watched him but this is getting far from the point.

"We'll start tomorrow." I said as I started walking up the stairs. Bella soon followed along with Mom and Dad. I went in my room got dressed in fresh clothes and walked slowly to my bed. I fell on my bed and started to sleep, a dreamless sleep.

Carlisle pov

"Carlise, Esme you might know that there are new students in Forks High right now and we think that they might be vampires." said Edward. I was surprised but I still need to think this over. "Edward are you sure they are vampires?" asked Esme. Edward replied "I felt her skin, it was cold but I can sense the blood flowing through her veins. She has a brother and they also have parents. Her eyes are brown but her skin is incredibly pale."

Most likely she or they would be vampires however she still has blood and her eyes are brown. She has pale skin and her skin is cold. What could she or they be? She could be a...maybe she is. She could be a half-vampire. I thought none existed since I last met _some_ of them. "Edward keep observing them for now. I still need to make sure if they are what I think they are. The rest of you help Edward. I also believe that Edward would know what I was thinking so please ask him. I'll be in my study if any of you need me." I said as I headed upstairs to see in my previous experiences and try to prove if my theory is true.

Edward pov

As soon as Carlisle left I was asked around five times what Carlisle's theory was. "His theory was that they are _half-vampires." _Everybody stopped to absorb what I had told them. "Is that even possible?" asked Rosalie. I said "We have to find out if what he thinks is true. We just have to wait." Silence filled the room. I walked back up to my room and went for my Ipod and listened for a bit of music. The night went by quickly and at midnight I looked at the moon in the sky. Beautiful but I just have a feeling that in a few days my life would change a great deal.

The next day I dressed up and waited at my Volvo for Alice and Jasper. They came in after a few minutes and I drove us to school. We arrived earlier at school and waited for Emmett and Rosalie. Took them a while to arrive here. After around fifteen minutes the school parking lot was filled in by the students and the new students went in. I went to my first class with Alice and the day dragged on until lunch.

We sat at our usual seat and I saw the new girl, Bella at her and her brother's seat again. I still can't read their minds which annoys me quite a bit. This time they looked like they were watching us but I wasn't sure if it's what I think it is. It only seemed like they were watching. The girl, Bella, looked just as beautiful today as before. But I am not sure if she or both her and her brother are a threat to my family. If they are, I will eliminate them without hesitation. I kept on watching them as surreptitiously as I could. The girl looked at me and I could feel her gaze dig into the very core of my being.

I don't know what this feeling is but it feels both amazing and confusing. It gives this warmth to my cold and dead heart. Yet gives this weird thing that if I miss something I would kind of like stop "living" or just stop being within this world filled with life everywhere.

Bella pov (that morning, before school)

When I woke up I took a bath and put on some new clothes. I went down and took the keys for my car, the Bugatti veyron 16.4. I drove to school slowly just in case I might see the car of those vampires. I arrived at school after a few minutes of driving around. I saw the vampire kids. I made sure to ignore them. I continued on to my next class and the day went on until lunch.

I sat with my brother at the table we ate at yesterday. I saw the vampire kids again and the breathtaking bronzed-haired boy was there again. Wait did I just think, breathtaking? What do I feel for this boy? Do I dare say...love? I don't think so. Impossible. Then again there are alot of things happening that people that can do or know impossible things. Like us knowing about vampires.

I don't know but I should still watch the boy and myself. I might just fall into a trap.

A/N Sorry this took a while but I couldn't get my hands on this laptop. A belated Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all of you.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N Sorry that I wasn't able to update in a while, I had lots of projects and my computer broke down for a while.

Edward pov

It was the end of lunch and I had Biology next. I'd see Isabella Swan there. I would have to find out what she really is. I arrived before anybody else had. I decided to stay outside for a while, to think just what I would do. Plans, I need a plan. Isabella arrived and a few minutes later everyone else did. I sat at my usual seat.

Beside me, Isabella sat down and took out her pencil and paper. She scribbled something on the paper. She handed it to me under the table. It said, _What are you? _in script. I then wrote down with the same script, _Maybe I'll tell you but first, did you move somewhere in the forest near Forks? _ I handed it back, she smiled and read it. She wrote something down and handed it back/. It said, _Yes, I did but how did you know?_

So they moved into that house, Esme and Alice wanted to give a "Welcome to Forks" gift to them. I'll have to tell Carlisle and Esme. She will want to give the gift later anyways. I wrote, _There was a new house that was built beside ours. Would that be, by any chance, yours? _I handed it back.

She kept the piece of paper and told me that we will talk after school. Biology flew by and I headed to the next class, I'll meet her at the gym.

Bella pov

Biology ended and I met up with Vergil at the gym, I told him about everything that happened and that I would talk to Edward after school. I knew that just "talking" to him directly would make it easier. The coach told us to do 100 laps around the gym.

Vergil said, as he ran beside me, "Are you insane? You've only killed one vampire, and you think you can deal with this guy alone? I'm going with you."

"No Vergil, I told him that we would be alone. Talking with you there would maybe frighten him. Just go home directly Vergil. Trust me on this."

"Fine, but if he hurts you, I will, without any mercy, rip him to shreds and burn his body to nothing." We finished the 100 laps and acted as if we were tired. Gym finished and I headed to the outside of the gym.

I saw Vergil leave and Edward walked over to me.

"Hi Edward"

"Hi Isabella"

"Call me Bella"

"Fine"

"What are you?"

"I can't tell you that, but I can tell you that I'm very dangerous"

"I know what you are, you're a vampire"

I saw the shock on Edward's face just for a second.

"Who told you that?"

"You just did"

The shock on his face, this time, lasted for a few seconds now.

"Are you a half-vampire?"

Now I was shocked, that's impossible for a vampire to know.

"Well now you know"

He looked a bit confused.

"I have to go"

"Bye Edward"

"Bye Bella"

I walked to my car and drove back home. I confirmed to my family that they are in fact, vampires. And that they know that we are half-vampires.

"How do you know?" asked Vergil

"I got Edward to tell me." I replied

"How did he know?" Charlie asked

"He got me to tell him" I replied

Silence, for a very long time. I went upstairs and prepared to sleep. I heard everyone else follow afterwards.

Edward pov

I was still shocked at how that could have happened I answered too quickly and I didn't think enough. This Isabella Swan, she is smart, very smart in fact, to outwit a vampire like that.

It would be Saturday tomorrow and the day Esme and Alice would give their gift. I'll have to go with them.

I arrived home and I saw another vision from Alice. _It was about them and the gift. They gave it and I was there, the Swans accepted it, then the rest of us arrived._ The vision ends there.

I told everyone that they are in fact half-vampires and that Bella told me. I also told them about how I told Bella that I was a vampire. I went up to my room.

Silent and waiting for the next day. I took out my iPod and listened for a bit. I looked at the moon. Full and bright. I can't stop thinking that tomorrow will change my eternal life forever. I walked back and lied down on my couch. I had to wait, I can't just control time. I had to. Just that I did not want to.

Bella pov

I looked out the window and saw the moon. It was full and bright. I just feel that something will change tomorrow, that tomorrow my life will change. Like fate and destiny worked together to plan on tomorrow. I didn't believe in any of the two, but I was sure they believed in me.

A/N Thanks to all the reviews, advice, and support so far. Please read my other story, Resident Evil: The Crusade. It is at my profile.


End file.
